Life & Death
by lakotawolf95
Summary: Leah and Jacob face a life or death situation.


_**Life & Death**_

I took a deep breath as I approached Jacob who was anxiously waiting for me. I pulled my hood over my t-shirt and hoped onto his 4-wheeler with him.

"You ready?!" Jacob asked, starting the 4-wheeler.

"oh yeah!" I confirmed,

"oh ummmm Leah you might want to hold onto me." I wrapped my arms up around his shoulders. Clearly not used to this.

"you might actually want to put your arms like down around here." he said pointing to his chest.

"here? Is that good?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"oof! Ummmm... Yeah that's good." I smiled as he revved up the 4-wheeler!

Within seconds we were off! Speeding down the dirt road, the cold winter wind blowing in my face. I had to tuck my head into Jacob's shoulder to keep from getting to cold. I looked up over his shoulder, I could see us approaching the first hill.

"hold on!" he yelled back to me! Even in the dark I could see the slight smirk in his smile. I held tight as we hit the first hill, getting some decent air. As we hit the second hill (that was larger) I couldn't help but let a small yelp escape my mouth. He turned back and smiled at me, and I smiled at him. We turned sharp to go down the road but I looked up and when we turned there were only seconds! Everything came so fast, there were; headlights, jacob tried to turn the 4-wheeled away but it still hit! There was an explosion. And my whole world went black! I slowly regained some consciousness, I saw the blazing fire all around me; rising into the black sky. I look over and to my horror jacob was laying unconscious! I slowly crawled to his side, he was still alive but only barley. I curled up next to him, as ready as I would ever be for the flames of death to take my life. I would soon enough find refuge in heaven. I closed my eyes as the black smoke consumed us. The thick black smoke made its way into my lungs, I tried to cough it out but it seemed immpossible! My vision was hazy and I felt like I was dreaming. I could feel myself being picked up and lifted. I look up and see Jacob holding me tight in his arms. He had his shirt over his mouth and he tucked me against his chest to shield me from the smoke. I coughed into his chest, I could feel the heat on my back. It felt like I was burning, I tried to call out to jacob but my voice was gone. From my earlier intoxication of smoke. I coughed again into his chest as we tried to find some way out of this fiery prison. Jacob stopped and I looked up at him,

"j... Ja... Jacob... *coughs* wh... What are you... Doing?" I managed to get out, he looked down at me lovingly.

"it'll be alright Leah... Just trust me..." I looked back at the fire for only a moment. There was no way out, was he going to jump THROUGH the fire?! He asked me to trust him and I did, but this. I guess did u really have a choice?! I turned back and gripped his shirt for dear life! I felt his arms pull me closer as he broke into a run. I closed my eyes and waited for what was to come! Within a few seconds I could feel the intensity of the fire consuming us. I but my lip trying not to cry out, but the pain was too much!

"ahhhhhhhh! Jacob! Jacob make it stop please!" I screamed out through my tears! Soon enough the heat from the fire was fading, as Jacob and I came in contact with the cool dirt. Jacob had turned and hit the ground first, using his arms to toss me farther from the fire. I could feel immense heat and burning on my leg! I look down and see that my jeans are caught on fire! I scream out, I feel I should rub it in the dirt! But when I try to turn my leg it shoot imence pain through my leg!

"ahhhhhhhhh!" I scream out! Trying to think of something, i look up and see Jacob rushing to my side! He drops down beside me, making the dirt rise. He didn't say a word, he just ripped the bottom of his shirt and began putting out the fire on my leg. I but my lip while crying in the process. Once the fire was out, jacob examined my burn.

"you'll be okay Leah, let's get you to the hospital, and away from this fire!" I was about to stand when Jacob stopped me. "you are in no shape to be walking Leah, let me carry you." I held my hand up,

"Jacob your in no shape to be carrying me!" Jacob just smiled and picked me up.

"I'll be just fine Leah, you rest," he said pushing my head to his chest. I didn't have the energy to make an argument. So I layed there against his chest as he walked and fell asleep.


End file.
